(Adapted from Applicant's Abstract). Specific language impairment is characterized by deficits in processing rapid, short auditory stimuli. This deficit may account for the difficulties that some persons have in language comprehension and expression (i.e., dyslexia). AMS (acoustically modified speech) training which first decreases and the systematically increases stimulus presentation rate has been shown to be an effective treatment. However, there is no electro-diagnostic method available to detect and diagnose the SLI condition. The applicants have identified a transient "oscillatory" evoked response not previously recorded in humans or animals. These responses, called G waves, have potential for the detection of differences in SLI subjects because G-waves are markedly affected by the stimulus repetition rate. The equipment necessary for optimal stimuli to detect SLI dysfunction needs to be determined. The equipment designed on this project will have relevance to the functioning of the brain when it functions less-than optimally in SLI and thus is related to human health. With continued success of AMS training it can be predicted that a market for diagnostic equipment will develop. The specific aims of this Phase I project are to develop the techniques for a computer to generate the complex tone pip stimuli needed for the project and to test whether the resulting evoked responses can distinguish SLI subjects and controls. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: If successful, the computer system will provide a basis for electro-diagnosis of this medical condition.